


Slow

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, D/s, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy and his Master take it slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

He leans against me and I can feel a hot puff of breath against my skin and I whine.  
" _Sir_."  
He lets out a low throaty chuckle, pressing a kiss to the small of my back, dipping the tip of his tongue into my crack and I arch my hips.  
"SirSirSir, please please please." I beg, words devolving into whimpers.  
He hums, amused, and nips at a cheek and I gasp. "Such a noisy puppy."  
I nod eagerly, twisting my neck around to glance at him. "Yes Sir, sorry Sir."  
He hmmms, patting my thigh. "No need to apologize, puppy. Your Master likes it when his puppy's all noisy."  
I can feel his hard cock pressing into my leg and I grin. "I can tell, Sir."  
A laugh and he pulls me into his lap, pressing my face against his crotch.  
I mouth at the bulge immediately, getting his pants wet with spit and he laughs again, tugging my head up.  
"Eager little slut, aren't you? Well, my little slut's going to have wait. I feel like taking things slow tonight."  
I let out a low whine and nudge at his leg. "Sir."  
He pushes me gently off him and dips down, licking a long stripe up my body, making a stop to nibble at a cheek, pressing a soft kiss to it and I squirm underneath him.  
Another nibble and I whine low in my throat the sensation of teeth maddening.  
He chuckles, warm breath puffing across my skin and he licks me again, dipping deeper down into my hole, letting out a groan himself.  
"Mmm, you taste so good, puppy. Gonna lick you all over, gonna turn you over and bury my face against your chest."  
"Yes yes yes," I mumble into the couch, twisting my head around to look at him, my tongue lolling out eagerly.  
He laughs. "Such an eager little slut aren't you?" he asks, pulling away, a thin line of drool running down his chin. "An eager wonderful slutpuppy."  
I nod. "Uh-huh. Yes Sir!" I answer, pressing back against him.  
He dives back in, running his tongue along my slick walls and I whine, his hands holding my hips down.  
"Such a needy thing."  
He pulls out, pressing a soft kiss to the small of my back.  
"My needy puppy." A pause. "Mmm, you gonna tell your Master what you need, puppy?"  
I let out a whimper. "Y-yes Sir. I-I need you to-"  
"To what, puppy?"  
The words come out in a rush. "F-fuck me please Sir."  
He laughs, digging his fingertips into my hips. "Not yet, puppy."  
I whine, arching against his touch and he pulls back, trailing kisses along my thighs.  
He hums happily, kneeling between my legs and gliding his tongue over my hole.  
"Silly," he mumbles against my skin. "Sweet puppy," he continues, pressing more kisses against my back, his heavy warm body leaning over mine and I groan as his erection drips precome onto my back.  
He nips and sucks at my neck, continuing to mutter against my skin. "Gonna mark you puppy, show the whole fucking world you're mine, let them see who you belong to, let them see your Master's mark."  
I let out a moan as he bites down on my skin and sucks hard. "Yours yours yours, all yours," I babble, hands scrabbling against the couch. "Please please Sir Sir please!"  
"Want do you want, puppy?"  
I pause, feeling his hot hard cock pressing against me. "Can can I suck you, Sir?"  
He chuckles and grins against my skin, lifting up from my bruised neck. "Oh, my puppy wants his mouth full, does he?"  
I nod eagerly. "Yes Sir!"  
He nods as well, leaning up and flopping back onto the couch, his erection standing tall and leaking a few more drops of precome onto the couch. "Come on then puppy. Have at it."  
I dive onto his cock, licking and slurping at his sweaty thighs. He quivers under me, grabbing a handful of hair and yanking me closer to his engorged erection.  
"Open."  
I suck on the tip, running my tongue around his warm skin before easing just a little bit more onto my mouth.  
He shivers, his hand sliding down to my shoulder and squeezing it hard. "P-puppy, oh puppy you're so good at sucking my cock. Such a good little cockslut. Taking more of me into his mouth. And he just loves how I taste, doesn't he?"  
I nod around him, drool dripping down my chin as I slide even more of him into my mouth, bobbing up and down on his hard shaft.  
He rocks his hips against me, his hand still fisted in my hair. "Such a good boy, such a good good boy, sucking my hard thick cock like the little cock-hungry slut that you are. And when I come he's going to drink all of it, isn't he?"  
Another quick rock of his hips and I nod again, my tongue sliding around his length, running over veins, the organ pulsing in my mouth and I hum around him.  
He jerks up, his toes curling and I can feel him stiffen and then hot salty come fills my mouth, thin lines dribbling out the sides and I swallow greedily, sucking every last drop out of him before he pulls me off shakily.  
"Good puppy," he whispers, ruffling my hair and sliding a hand down to my throbbing wet slit and he slips a finger in.  
"And now my puppy gets a treat since he was so patient."  
I let out a squeak as I feel his finger easily slip in and then he shoves me onto my back, adding anther finger and thrusting lightly.  
"Mmm, my good puppyboy likes this, doesn't he? He's all wet and soaked and swollen. In fact he's so wet that I can just slide my fingers in and out without needing anything else."  
I moan and my hips arch up as he continues thrusting into me until I let out a low whine and come, gushing all over his fingers.  
He pulls out his come-soaked fingers and grins, popping them into his mouth.  
"Good boy."


End file.
